Noche buena
by selma-itako
Summary: Anna siempre intentó dar lo mejor de ella para hacer feliz a Yoh y eso implicaba estar sola en todas las noches buenas. Sin embargo, algo la detendrá para quedarse con él esa noche pero no siempre pasa lo que quieres.


Nota: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí

Nota2: disculpen si hay una palabra mal escrita

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¿una fiesta?- levantó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_A-así es- sonrió nervioso, jugó con sus dedos debajo de la mesa. Realmente le ponía nervioso que la rubia lo viera fijamente, inspeccionando cada movimiento que él daba. Ahora que lo veía de esa forma, ya no quería tener la atención de la rubia por ningún motivo desde ese momento

_oh, ¡vamos Annita!, será divertido- exclamó sonriente, estaba feliz ya que esa fiesta era buena idea para celebrar la noche buena antes de que sea navidad. Pero su sonrisa feliz cambió a una nerviosa cuando sintió una mirada asesina

Ella sabía que Yoh quería ir, se lo veía en su actitud de niño emocionado. Las fiestas de los Oyamada eran muy buenas, así que deducía que habría mucha gente. Apreciaba que el enano cabezón les invitara a una de sus fiestas, aunque nunca se lo diría. Estaba claro que Yoh quería ir y no era para menos, al baka de su prometido le gustaban las fiestas por culpa del maldito afeminado que se creía el "Shaman King" llevándolo a cada fiesta. Sabía que Yoh quería ir por sus amigos y a divertirse, pero había un problema…

Ella _odiaba _las fiestas y no estaba tan loca como para dejar a su prometido en una fiesta Oyamada, estaba segura que cualquier chica se le echaría encima a su prometido y eso no lo iba a tolerar

_no- respondió Anna tomando un sorbo de té con tranquilidad ante la mirada de ruego de ambos chicos. Ella sonrió con ironía por dentro, ¿acaso creían que por hacer una mirada tierna lograrían algo de ella?

_por favor, Anna- Manta realmente quería que fueran a esa fiesta, no porque quería más público sino que quería estar con sus amigos en noche buena ya que mañana debía realizar un viaje y quería entregar los regalos en esa misma noche

_Annita…- Yoh la miró suplicante, quería ir a la fiesta y divertirse en noche buena, también ver a sus amigos y estar con ellos hasta que fuera otro día. Además que quería estar con Manta antes de que se vaya a New York por un mes

Y Anna frunció el seño. A ella no le agradaban en nada que no entendieran su palabra- no-

_¡haré todo lo que me pidas!-

_Tentador. _Pensó Anna pero negó con la cabeza ante la idea del rubio. Ella ya tenía planes para esa noche, lo había estado ideando desde hace mucho tiempo. Para dar una sorpresa a Yoh

_Yoh- como último recurso le habló a su amigo, intentando que éste le brindara apoyo

_lo siento Manta- Yoh le sonrió apenado

Manta suspiró ante eso. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de irse dirigió su mirada a ellos con una sonrisa- si cambian de opinión, la fiesta estará abierta para ustedes-

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Yoh le sonrió a Anna y pidiendo disculpas se fue hacia su habitación.

Anna lo miró alejarse y algo dentro de ella se oprimió. ¿Acaso Yoh estaba enojado con ella?, negó con la cabeza, eso no podría ser cierto, ella solo quería estar con él… pero al parecer él quería estar en la fiesta

Suspiró mientras se resignaba, ¿había estado bien el habérsele negado que fuera a ver a sus amigos en noche buena?. Negó con la cabeza y decidió a no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Miró hacia la ventana encontrándose con que el sol se estaba ocultando.

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Habían pasado exactamente dos horas desde que Yoh se fue a su habitación. Anna estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el castaño no había bajado para cenar y tampoco había respondido a los llamados de Ryu

Algo estaba mal.

Anna subió hacia el cuarto de Yoh y al llegar a su puerta se detuvo un instante, frunció el seño mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba al cuarto

Estaba totalmente oscuro, solo se podía presenciar la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana y lo vio, Yoh estaba con los audífonos puestos y miraba la ventana con el semblante serio… eso la preocupó

Era su culpa

Era su culpa que Yoh estuviera serio

Anna buscó en la pared y encontró el interruptor. Prendió la luz pero Yoh seguía manteniendo la vista hacia la ventana y eso la enojó

_Yoh-

El castaño se sacó sus audífonos mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa- Anna-

La rubia se sorprendió por dentro, ¿le había llamado por su nombre?, ¡¿qué cosa le pasaba?!

_tu comida se enfría- se cruzó de brazos

_no tengo hambre-

¿Desde cuándo el silencio se volvía incómodo entre ellos?

_¿sucede algo?- sabía que algo no andaba bien. Presentía que era por su culpa

_...nada- el castaño desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, sin observar a Anna

Ella se quedó quieta, observando a su prometido que la evadía totalmente. ¡Anna lo sabía!, sabía que era su culpa, siempre todo era por su culpa o al menos eso decidía Horo Horo. Quería decir algo, quería expresarle que lo sentía pero su orgullo se lo impedía de sobremanera. Tampoco era buena con las palabras y mucho menos expresando sus emociones en acciones

Intentó pronunciar una palabra pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, dejando al aire sus palabras. Maldijo bajo, ¿por qué nunca podía expresarse?, en ese momento, deseó ser como Tamao

Oh, si, la dulce y tierna Tamao. La que ahora seguramente sabría qué decir en casos como este, la que siempre ayudaba a los demás y no les golpeaba como ella lo hacía.

Apretó su agarre en el cruce de sus brazos ante ese pensamiento. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había hecho nada bueno a alguien, ella solo causaba el malestar de las personas. Ella los golpeaba, amenazaba, era totalmente mala con ellos…era distinta a Tamao.

Ahora ella causaba la _seriedad _de su prometido, ¿qué prometida era al negarle que Yoh se viese con sus amigos?, ¿qué clase de prometida era al no hacer feliz a su prometido?

Y esos pensamientos fueron el inicio de su destrucción

_vete- pronunció Anna mientras lo veía con el seño fruncido

Yoh parpadeó ante las palabras de Anna.

_¿q-qué?-

_vete a la estúpida fiesta del enano cabezón- se dio la vuelta dando la espalada a su prometido

_pero…- aun no procesaba bien las cosas. Él solo había estado pensando en el futuro, claro que estaba un poco enojado con Anna por no dejarlo ir con sus amigos, pero sus pensamientos eran del futuro, de cómo sería su relación de casados y definitivamente sabía que estaría en el hospital muchas veces- tú…-

_no iré a la fiesta. Sabes que odio las fiestas-

Yoh no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de la anterior fiesta, en el cual se celebraba el cumpleaños de Horo Horo, ¿qué pasó?, pues resumiéndolo el pastel nunca fue probado ya que cayó "accidentalmente apropósito" a la cabeza del cumpleañero

_pero…- Yoh no quería dejarla sola, aunque eso implique el no estar con sus amigos esa noche. No quería dejarla sola- yo no…-

_estaré con Ryu. He escuchado que está trayendo películas de terror- mintió

Yoh le sonrió creyendo su mentira. Se acercó a Anna y la abrazó por detrás mientras le daba cortos besos en el cuello

_gracias-

_no te acostumbres. Tu entrenamiento se triplicará-

Yoh rió ante eso. Ya lo había visto venir- lo siento-

Anna deshizo el agarre y se fue directo a su cuarto, sin dirigirle la mirada a Yoh quien la veía confundido- no llegues tarde-

_llegaré a las nueve-

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse del cuarto de Anna él suspiró. ¿Anna estaba enojada con él?, llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras pensaba. ¿había hecho algo mal?

_Quizás tenga hambre. _Pensó el castaño, sonrió al creer encontrar la respuesta

_le traeré a Annita comida de la fiesta- sonrió

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Eran las ocho de la noche, había pasado media hora desde que Yoh se fue y ella no había salido de su cuarto.

¿Nunca sintieron un vacío en el corazón cuando alguien te arruina tus planes y no puedes arreglarlo? Ella se sentía así.

Anna se levantó mientras suspiraba, caminó hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. Llegando se encontró con una nota sobre la mesa, lo leyó mientras tomaba su agua

"_Ryu:_

_Querida Doña Anna, fui donde mis amigos a celebrar la noche buena, espero no le moleste. Vendré mañana._

_Feliz noche buena"_

Anna dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa mientras aun veía la nota. Frunció el seño y se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

Estaba sola, nuevamente estaba sola en noche buena. La anterior vez ella se había ido a pasear sola, dejando a Yoh tranquilo con sus amigos y cuando llegó ellos seguían festejando, así que se fue directo a su cuarto y se fue a dormir, dando fin a su noche buena.

Sí, siempre pasaba las noches buenas sola. Dejaba a Yoh con sus amigos mientras ella se perdía, claro que al día siguiente Yoh le preguntaba en donde estaba pero ella no le respondía y seguía el día de navidad, haciendo que el castaño se olvide de preguntarle.

Pero ella quería que esto fuera diferente. Ella esperaba que esta noche hubiese sido distinta, pero nuevamente dejaba a Yoh a que se divirtiera y ella se mantenía en la oscuridad. Solo que esta noche Yoh le dijo que llegaría a las nueve, así que aun podía ser diferente ¿no?

Suspiró mientras abría su armario. Sacó un pequeño vestido color azul del mismo diseño que su vestido negro, se colocó un poco de maquillaje y peinó su cabello que había crecido un poco, se colocó unos pequeños tacos color negro.

Miró la hora. 20:50. Yoh no tardaba en llegar

Salió de la casa Asakura hacia el patio, había una pequeña casa en un rincón de éste. Se adentró ahí y sonrió un poco, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo

La casa estaba decorada al estilo navidad, con unos grandes moños naranja en las esquinas, estaba pintado de un color amarillo claro. En el centro había una pequeña mesa con velas en su centro, al lado de las velas había dos platos y servilletas con cubiertos. Al lado de la mesa había dos sillas.

Realmente se había esforzado en hacer eso y valdría la pena el cenar ahí con su prometido.

Se fue directo hacia una esquina encontrándose con una mochila negra, la abrió y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel regalo, sonrió mientras lo colocaba en la pequeña mesa.

La comida lo había comprado, así que de la mochila sacó una pequeña olla y lo sirvió en los dos platos. Era la comida favorita de Yoh.

Sonrió un poco, ya estaba todo preparado.

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Yoh sonrió mientras los observaba discutir, vaya que Horo Horo y Len seguían siendo los mismos de siempre

_¡por qué ordenaste comida china en lugar de pizza!-

_porque sí- Len frunció el seño mientras comía un poco de su comida

_¡pero ahora los invitados se irán!-

_ellos lo están disfrutando-

Horo miró hacia los invitados y se sorprendió al ver que degustaban la comida. Resopló, el maldito tenía razón

_estúpido- le dijo Len

_chinito-

_comelón-

_bastardo-

_cerdo-

_¡imbécil!-

_¡idiota!-

_¡bastimber!-

_¡ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!-

_¡al menos no soy gay!-

_...¡ahora sí, esta vez te mataré!-

_¿también sueñas despierto?, gay soñador- dijo Horo Horo y luego corrió por su vida, siendo seguido por un muy enojado Len

_se nota que se quieren- respondió una voz a su lado- no me sorprendería que ambos fueran gays-

Yoh agrandó su sonrisa mientras lo observaba- no digas esas cosas, Hao. Ellos son grandes amigos jijijiji-

_si, Hao. No pienses así de ellos- replicó Manta mientras observaba a Len atacar a Horo Horo, pero Horo esquivó el ataque haciendo que Len se cayera y se fuera directamente al baño de mujeres por el impulso, Horo se levantó y se adentró al baño gritando "no seas pervertido, ¡ese soy yo!"

Al final, Len y Horo Horo llegaron a ellos con grandes moretones en su cara

_¿lo ven?- Hao sonrió victorioso

_no molestes- le dijo Len frunciendo el seño- todo por tu culpa- se dirigió a Horo Horo

_¿mi culpa?. ¡si tú fuiste el torpe que tropezó!-

_¡fue tu culpa por esquivar el golpe!-

_¡fue la tuya por atacarme sabiendo mis habilidades!-

_¿de qué hablas?, si no tienes ninguna habilidad-

_¡¿quieres pelear?!-

_mi tiempo es mucho más valioso para gastarlo en pelear con un baka-

_¡eres un…!-

_lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir- les dijo Yoh levantándose de la silla. La fiesta que había hecho Tanma estaba…digo, Manta, estaba genial, había mucha gente bailando en el primer piso, suerte que nuestros queridos shamanes estaban en el segundo piso, evitando la bulla y haciendo su propia fiesta

_¿eh?, ¿y a dónde vas? No me digas que tú y Anna tienen planes para esta noche- Hao le guiñó un ojo

Yoh se sonrojó- cla-claro que no- sonrió aun sonrojado- solo que le dije a Anna que llegaría a las nueve y ya es hora-

_oh, vamos, no me digas que nos dejas a nosotros y te vas con la bruja- Horo se cruzó de brazos- mira que es la única fiesta donde las chicas te comen con la mirada- miró de reojo a dos castañas que los veían riendo- no puedes desaprovechar-

Yoh negó con la cabeza, no quería a ninguna otra mujer, él ya tenía una y la amaba

_lo siento chicos, jijiji-

_hmp, déjenlo, seguro que Anna tiene planes para él- dijo Len mientras fruncía el seño a unas chicas que lo miraban extraño

_claro, como Jeanne tiene lo mismo para ti ¿no?- dijo con burla Hao

_¿qué quieres decir?-

Hao le sonrió- que estoy seguro de saber quién manda en tu casa, len-ci-to –

_Jeanne no me manda- Len los fulminó con la mirada. Pero su celular sonó así que lo contestó- ¿hola?...claro, compraré leche…si, compraré frutilla…Jeanne, compraré todo lo que me estás pidiendo pero solo si dejas mi peluche de tigre en mi cuarto…no, no te lo regalé, tú te lo sacaste…ni lo sueñes…no caeré en tu berrinche…¿cuál secreto?...lo pensé bien, quédate con el peluche, hasta luego- colgó. Suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos y los revolvía. Miró al frente encontrándose con miradas burlonas

_¿peluche de tigre?- dijo Manta haciendo estallar en risas a todos

_¡callense!- gritó Len mientras se sonrojaba

_ahora ¿quién crees que domina en tu casa?, ¿tu novia Jeanne o tú?- Hao sonrió con burla

Len bufó molesto escuchando aun las risas de sus amigos.

Las risas se calmaron poco a poco, Horo Horo seguía riendo pero fue calmado con un golpe de Len

_ya, hablando enserio, quédate un poco más, Yoh. Aun falta el juego del bingo donde puedes ganar un premio sorpresa- le dijo Manta

_si, quédate. Seguro a Anna no le molestará- le dijo Hao sonriendo- además que me tienes que ayudar a conquistar a esas dos castañas gemelas, yo me quedo con una-

Yoh lo pensó un momento, quería estar más con sus amigos, seguro a Anna no le molestaría ¿no?. Aunque suponía que se cuadriplicaría su entrenamiento

_está bien- Yoh les sonrió- ¿tigre de peluche eh?-

Todos estallaron en risas nuevamente mientras que Len bufaba molesto y se sonrojaba por la vergüenza

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

22:00

¡eran las diez de la noche!

Y ella seguía sentada en la mesa, observando como la comida se enfriaba. Anna frunció el seño mientras apagaba las dos velas que había encendido.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero ella no dejaba salir ni una gota. No esperaría más a Yoh…ya no.

Agarró una copa y una botella de vino de la mesa. Salió de la pequeña casa y miró hacia la casa Asakura.

Estaba todo tranquilo y oscuro, ella estaba sola…como siempre.

Siguió su camino y se adentró a la casa, subió directamente al ático en silencio. Al llegar se fue hacia una ventana donde entraba la luz de la luna, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su mirada. Suspiró

_supongo que…sus amigos son más importantes- pronunció mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no dejar que una lágrima se le cayera. Se había esforzado en balde en la decoración de esa casa y la cena. Miró sus manos encontrándose con la botella de vino y la copa, dejó la copa a un lado mientras se tomaba el vino de la botella

después de todo ¿Cuándo llegaría Yoh, no?

Ante este pensamiento ella tomó mucho más

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_hasta luego Manta- le dijo Yoh saliendo del auto de Manta

_nos vemos en un mes, Yoh. Y recuerda entregarle el regalo a Anna-

_claro-

_feliz navidad-

_feliz navidad-

Manta se fue siendo observado por Yoh.

El castaño sonrió, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, claro, exceptuando en el que casi fue asesinado por un hombre que lo había confundido por Hao y también el que Anna no estuviera con él.

Pero sigue se preguntaba, ¿por qué siempre Anna no quería estar con él en noche buena?, ese pensamiento también lo había afectado cuando le había hablado seriamente a Anna.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia la casa y se sorprendió al encontrar la casa Asakura en total oscuridad. Algo andaba mal.

Entró sigiloso y se fue hacia la sala, pensando en que tal vez estuviera Anna y Ryu viendo las películas. Se sorprendió al no verlos.

Rápidamente se fue hacia la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar siquiera a Ryu, pero no vio a nadie. Inspeccionó toda la cocina y se encontró con un papel debajo de la mesa.

Se agachó y tomó la nota. Era una nota de Ryu.

Se golpeó mentalmente, ¿Anna había estado sola?

Frunció el seño regañándose a sí mismo, ¿cómo era capaz de dejar a Anna sola?. Se concentró en el fulryoku de Anna y cuando lo encontró no dudó en correr hacia el ático

Al llegar a la puerta tocó varias veces pero nadie le respondía, así que entró ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Distinguió a Anna en un rincón del ático

_¿Anna?-

_vete-

Yoh sabía que algo andaba mal, la voz de su prometida había sonado muy distinta a la que era. Decidió acercarse pero se detuvo al escucharla de nuevo

_vete, ¿quieres?, vete con tus estúpidos amigos- Anna se levantó mientras se acercaba a él- ¿sabes?, ya no me importas, tú no me importas- se tambaleó un poco mientras observaba a Yoh quien estaba sorprendido- waw, las once de la noche, déjame pensar, ¿a qué hora me dijiste que vendrías?, oh, a las nueve y qué horas son?-

_¿qué te pasó Anna?- Yoh intentó tocarla pero ella se alejó

_¡no me toques!- Anna le sonrió con ironía- Creí que esta noche sería diferente, ¿pero qué crees?, oh, claro, "los amigos primero" ¿no?- bebió de la botella que tenía en mano siendo observada por Yoh quien frunció el seño- Realmente quería pasar esta noche contigo, que fuera distinto a las demás, pero como siempre tengo que pasarla sola-

_Annita-

_¡nada de Annita!- bufó- Annita, Annita, Annita, Annita, ¿qué no sabes decir otra cosa?-

_tomaste- dijo cruzándose de brazos

_vamos, denle un regalo por su gran cabeza que sabe pensar- aplaudió. Luego su expresión cambió a una de dolor- en verdad te esperé, Yoh-

Yoh se sintió terrible- yo…lo siento-

_ah, evidente, los estúpidos de tus amigos son mucho más importantes que yo ¿no?- sonrió- Todos los años, Yoh, ¡todos los malditos años!, siempre te dejé gozar todas las "noches buenas" con tus amigos, estabas realmente feliz con ellos y yo…-

_¡no era lo mismo Anna!- le gritó Yoh causando asombro en Anna- yo solo quería estar contigo, siempre quería pasarla bien contigo y con mis amigos. ¡Pero tú siempre te escapabas! Lo peor de todo es que no sabía a donde y con quien-

_¡¿crees que te sería infiel?!, solo me iba a pasear por donde sea y volvía directo a mi alcoba, ah, pero claro que tú no volvías después de las fiestas, ¡tienes una amante!-

_¡¿qué?!-

_¡pues vete con tu amante!, ¡te odio, te odio, te odio!- Anna nuevamente retenió sus lágrimas- ¡odio a tus estúpidos amigos, odio a todo el mundo y te o…- pero fue callada por un sorpresivo abrazo de Yoh

Anna intentó salirse del abrazo pero Yoh no la dejó, apretó mucho más y ella dejó de intentar

El castaño acarició con una de sus manos la cabeza de Anna, ella no pudo aguantar más y dejó escapar sus lágrimas mientras se aferraba al pecho del castaño

_te esperé, Yoh-

_lo siento, Annita- Yoh suspiró- siento hacerte sentir mal. Pensé que querías estar sola así que quería darte tu espacio. Todas las "noches buenas" estaba feliz con mis amigos, pero siempre quería estar contigo. Cuando te salías a escondidas yo te observaba y me enojaba, me enojaba por no saber a dónde te ibas ni con quién. Por eso no cada vez que te ibas fruncía el seño, ¡ni disfrutaba de la fiesta! y cuando volvías, siempre iba a observarte y retener mis celos-

Anna dejó de llorar mientras lo observaba asombrada

_Anna, tú eres más importante que mis amigos-

La rubia lo besó y él se quedó sorprendido.

_lo…siento- pronunció la rubia mientras se caía rendida al sueño en los brazos del castaño quien le sonrió

_discúlpame a mí, Anna- se acercó más hasta su oído- descansa-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Bufó molesta al escuchar sonidos de abajo

__¡pero tengo hambre!-_

__¡cállate hermano, despertarás a Yoh y a Anna!-_

__¡aun así tengo hambre!-_

__¿solo piensas en comida o qué?-_

__¡cállate maldito gay!-_

__¿Len es gay?-_

__¡no lo escuches Jeanne!-_

Anna abrió los ojos poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarse al sol. Observó la ventana, ya era de día. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo ya que unos brazos la tenían aprisionada, miró de reojo atrás encontrándose con la cara de Yoh.

De inmediato recordó todo y se sonrojó de sobremanera aun con el semblante serio. Con cautela separó los brazos de Yoh de su cintura, al lograrlo se levantó y llevó sus manos hacia su cabello e intentó peinarlo con sus manos. Suspiró, esperaba que los bakas amigos de Yoh no se les ocurriera que…

__¡oigan, Anna no está en su cuarto!-_

__¡tampoco en la cocina!-_

__¡tampoco está Yoh en su cuarto!-_

__¿dónde pueden estar?-_

__seguro están en el segundo piso-_

__buena idea Jeanne-_

__gracias Len-_

__me van a hacer vomitar con tanta cursilería-_

__¡cállate Hoto Hoto!-_

__¿cómo me dijiste?-_

__ya cálmense, Jeanne tiene razón, deben estar arriba, vamos Lyserg-_

Anna frunció el seño, ¿pues cuántos habían entrado SIN PERMISO a su casa?. Intentó sacudirse su vestido pero se sorprendió al ver que llevaba puesto el vestido azul. Entonces lo entendió

Ella no podía salir en ese estado, con ese vestido y con su maquillaje escurrido, ¡ya se imaginaba las burlas del idiota de Horo Horo!

Por suerte estaban en el ático y estaba segura que a nadie se le ocurriría que estuvieran ahí. Descartó su idea inmediatamente, posiblemente a Pilika sí se le ocurriría esa idea

__¡hey!, encontré esto en la casa pequeña que está en el patio!-_

Anna se atragantó con su saliva al escucharla

__¿qué es Jun?-_

__son ropas pequeñas, estaba en una caja de regalo-_

__¿y la abriste sin que fuera tuyo?-_

__no intentes hacerme sentir mal, Len-_

Anna suspiró mientras volvía hacia donde Yoh, se sentó a un lado de él y sonrió mientras le acariciaba su cabellera. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Yoh-

_¿Anna?- murmuró bajo aun con los ojos cerrados

_levántate-

_acércate- y Anna frunció el seño- por favor- la rubia hiso caso y se acercó un poco- más- ella no entendía pero aun así se acercó más al rostro de Yoh. Se sorprendió al sentir unos labios posarse con los suyos, cuando se separaron ella iba a replicar pero Yoh le gano al hablar- te amo-

Anna le dio un leve golpe y sonrió- también…te amo-

Yoh sonrió aun dormido- 5 minutos más-

__tampoco están en aquí- _

__...deben estar en el ático-_

_levántate rápido Asakura- le dijo amenazante, se escuchaban claramente pisadas que se acercaban al ático

_5 minutos más, por favor Annita-

_¿estás despierto?- esta vez estaba segura que ellos ya habían llegado a la puerta

_si- murmuró intentando abrir sus ojos

Anna se acercó a su oído- estoy embarazada- el castaño abrió los ojos como platos

La puerta se abrió abruptamente

_¡feliz navidad!- gritaron los que habían entrado

_¡voy a ser padre!- gritó Yoh sonriendo

_¡¿qué?!- gritaron todos

Anna se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Qué si Yoh guardaba secretos? ¡ja!, si claro

_¿qué haces con esa ropa, Anna?-

Ignoró todo a su alrededor mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre. Sonrió, ahora sabía que en la próxima noche buena ya no estaría sola y quizás la pasaría también con los estúpidos amigos de Yoh, ya que él la quería ahí a ella.

**FIN**

_esperen, aún no vieron el regalo de Tanma- habló Hao- fueron unos viajes a Jawai de dos personas, ya saben, para que mi hermanito me diera otro sobrino- guiñó un ojo

**Ahora sí, FIN**

_¡hago un reclamo!, tuve poca participación en esto, ¿por qué?, si el sexy Hao debe ser indispensable!-

**Hao ¬¬**

**_**Yoh le regaló a Anna un hermoso vestido que resalta sus curvas, lo cual a todos nos dejó boquiabiertos e Yoh se puso celoso, así que mi estúpido hermano no sexy le cubrió con su chaqueta ¬¬-

…**Hao…**

**_**hubiesen visto sus curvas, sus grandes pechos, sus manos delgadas, ¡su trasero!-

**¡Maldito afeminado!**

**_**¡¿qué me dijiste?!-

**FIN (por suerte para mí nwnU)**

Hola!, hace mucho que no ven por aquí, de echo estoy segura que ni me conocen u.u. Gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final, espero su opinión acerca de este fic que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza XD, si, ya sé, algo extraño con eso de "noche buena" donde hubo una discusión de mi pareja favorita, pero…no sé jeje, nunca me han gustado a mí las noches buenas ya que siempre me encuentro sola en casa, así que se me ocurrió desquitarme con este fic

Dejen review que no mato a nadie xD

Saludos, les deseo una feliz navidad y noche buena


End file.
